The present invention refers to the supercharging of internal combustion engines, especially engines intended for automotive purposes, where increasing demands upon reduction of weight and volume mean that the available space will be restricted, but where the requirements concerning an easy servicing and substitution of components will be high.
The use of ceramic materials in the exhaust conduits, housings and turbine rotors make it possible to produce light and compact supercharging units, and one aim of the present invention is to propose simplified and compact housings for carrying the supercharging units, and connecting the same to the engine, which will well make use of available space, and be cheap and efficient, while simultaneously offering favourable servicing and maintenance.